


Never-titled Boromir/Aragorn/Eomer/Faramir foursome

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-24
Updated: 2003-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><br/>Blaming <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_cruisedirector"><a href="http://cruisedirector.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://cruisedirector.livejournal.com/"><b>cruisedirector</b></a></span> for the most recent bunny to pipe up. Foursome bunny. Eomer/Faramir/Aragorn/Boromir orgy, to be exact.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never-titled Boromir/Aragorn/Eomer/Faramir foursome

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Blaming [](http://cruisedirector.livejournal.com/profile)[**cruisedirector**](http://cruisedirector.livejournal.com/) for the most recent bunny to pipe up. Foursome bunny. Eomer/Faramir/Aragorn/Boromir orgy, to be exact.

Everything had been planned out in advance. Candles flickered suggestively on the shelves and Aragorn's most comfortable sheets had been aired out and used to replace the normal bedsheets. Spiced wine lay in several decanters on the table and four glasses had been set. All was ready.

They arrived in the room several minutes after the last servants had discreetly departed. Faramir was laughing over some joke Eomer had told him that included a Rider, his horse, and a rather ugly maiden. Aragorn brought up the rear and gave strict orders to the guards to not interrupt them until daylight, no matter what they heard coming from inside the chambers. To Boromir was given the task of smuggling in the jar of honey from the kitchens and secreting it where the other king and his brother would not notice. It was always good to have some surprises.

They undressed quickly, with much laughter. Aragorn watched with amusement as the brothers compared sizes, certain they had done so on many other occassions, and sought only to make their lovers jealous. But there was no need for jealousy this night. Each would get what he wanted.

Eomer made the first move, capturing Boromir's swordhand between his own and leading him to the bed. Aragorn followed, holding Faramir in the same manner. Boromir produced the honey and allowed Aragorn and Eomer to stick the other. He showed Faramir the most comfortable places on the bed and urged him to bed his legs further upward, to make the mounting easier. A brother's lessons never cease.

Finally Aragorn and Eomer took their places and Boromir reached out to take his brother's hand as they each received the other's lover.


End file.
